French Vanilla
by Incubus Pauper
Summary: No doubt about it. Emile was different from any girl I've ever met. Well, for one she's the only one I ever saw that could sleep peacefully after she contorts her body and stays like that.  Jacob x OC  Jacob's POV
1. Preface & Vanilla

**Disclaimer**: The Twilight Series does not belong to me.

**Warnings**: Post-Eclipse spoilers. Original Characters. Read at your own discretion.

PREFACE

They said only fools fell in love.

Than I was one of those fools. I was foolish enough to fall in love with _her_. She left me for _him_. I hated thinking about it sometimes. I didn't want to think at all, period. To be reminded that it can never happen. To feel the hole in my heart throb relentlessly against my chest. I never wanted to go through the pain again. I never wanted to go through _anything_.

There was no more Jacob Black.

There was no Isabella Marie Swan.

There was nothing. At least, that's what I thought.

1. VANILLA

My body was finally giving out on me.

How long has it been? A week…two weeks at the most? I wondered how far I ran, I looked around in my surroundings. Nothing but trees and the rustle of animals. The sun peeked through the tops, making the forest floor seem like it was glittering. I pawed at the cold hard ground, my whole body beginning to feel exhausted from running. It was odd, I didn't noticed just how fast I was running, how far I was running until now.

I still heard them, my pack, mostly their pleas for me to come back. Even Sam got worried after a while. Maybe I wasn't running far enough.

Or maybe I should go back, it was obvious that I should for my pack. Not to mention _their_ wedding was just around the corner. Their wedding… I mentally cringed as my chest throbbed slightly. I was still human underneath all this shaggy fur.

I turned my body around, breaking into a light trot so my body can rest up quickly for the return trip. I think I was just about nearing the Alaskan border before I decided to turn back around. Even that far and the pack's thoughts still reached me, it must have been their thoughts were more intensified when it came to me.

_He's coming back_, I heard Quil's voice echo clearly, clearly overjoyed.

I broke into a faster run now, the sounds of my feet pounding against the cold ground proving to be very harmonic to my ears. The wind flew past me, the surroundings beginning to blur together. A happy feeling infiltrating my mind. Somehow, I knew something good will happen when I return to La Push. I began to pick up the pace, the beat of my running speeding up.

But then I smelled it, that sickly sweet smell that made my nose scrunch up in disgust. A smell that emitted from what we called the cold ones.

Vampires.

I tried to go faster, wanting nothing to do with those leeches at the moment. However, another scent overwhelmed my senses. It was so much stronger then the scent coming off of the blood suckers. It was a human scent strangely enough, the wave after wave of sweet vanilla filling my mind. So strong that it stopped me in my tracks.

"No! I told you already I'm not going to be one of you guys," an androgynous voice rang through the air, making the fur on my back tingle up. It was hard to decipher the voice as male or female at the moment, the smell of vanilla still overriding my brain. Whoever this person was, they were the source of the sweet vanilla smell.

"Why not?" came the melodic voice of a male, probably one of the blood suckers. They always have utterly perfect voices.

"You know why!" the first voice squeaked out. "I hate blood, I don't want to survive on something I distaste!" I moved closer, but the male leech heard me. He inhaled deeply.

"What's that horrific smell…" I heard the blood sucker sneer. I broke out into a run again, moving far away from them and back toward La Push frantically. I wanted nothing to do with the bloodsuckers. I just hoped whoever that person was didn't become one of them.

The scent of vanilla still overwhelming my senses.

* * *

I didn't know how long it took me to get back home in La Push, but here I was, walking back into my backyard in my human form. My pack brothers were already there and tackled me to the ground save for Sam who stood next to Emily, the two of them beaming at my return, and Leah, who I did not see. I smiled, happy to see them as well. I guess I missed home more then I thought.

"Enough, enough," came the voice of my father, Billy. He rolled up to me in his wheelchair as I sat up on the grassy ground. Quil and the others getting off of me.

"Dad…" I murmured, looking away in shame. "I shouldn't have left home in the first --" He held up his hand to stop me.

"It's fine, don't apologize to me," he grunted, "But I have some news." I looked up at him, awaiting for him to tell me.

"The Cullen boy wanted to talk to you…" Billy began, the whole pack listening intently. "He said that there were more vampires coming to Forks and he'll discuss the rest of it with you at the border." My mind remembered the two people from before, the vampire and the one that smelled like vanilla.

I then scowled, immediately knowing which Cullen boy he was talking about. Edward of course, Bella's soon to be husband. I wanted to run away again at the thought of their marriage, but something kept me back. Maybe because I knew it wouldn't work this time.

I nodded at my father. "When?"

"Whenever, the sooner the better he said." was my father's reply as he rolled back into the house.

"Are you actually going to see him?" Embry asked as I stood up.

"Of course, I don't want bloodsuckers feeding on the people here or in Forks." I replied, my thoughts drifting slightly to Bella. I didn't want them to feed on her, even if she is going to become one of them in just a matter of weeks. A pang throbbed in my chest briefly before fading away.

"Don't worry okay?" I gave them a wolfish grin and began to walk off toward the border of La Push.

"Wait Jacob," Sam said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to my pack leader.

"Yes Sam?"

"Put some pants on." Snickers broke out in the group, blood rushing to my cheeks. I guess spending so much time covered in fur made me forgot that I wasn't technically wearing clothes.

Sam tossed me a pair of my sweat pants, obviously prepared. I quickly pulled them in front of them. I was amazed that Emily didn't go completely red like I did from my situation.

I walked into the garage, finding my black motorcycle still sitting there where I left it. I got on it and started it up, listening to it roar to life. I drove out of my tiny garage and toward the La Push border, waving good-bye to my pack brothers.

"Watch out with the bloodsucker!" Quil yelled out before I began speeding down the road.

* * *

I wasn't surprised to see him leaning against his sleek Volvo just outside the La Push border. His bronze hair still shining despite the sky was thickly blanketed by gray clouds. He looked at me, his topaz eyes glittering like jewels.

"You came." he said suavely as I got off my bike. I somehow admitted to myself that Bella might be happy with this guy. He seemed just perfect with her.

"Of course," I replied calmly, "So what's this thing about more bloodsuckers coming here?" He smirked slightly at my nickname for his kind.

"Well, it's two 'bloodsuckers' and a human," Edward explained, still leaning against his car. "The vampires aren't vegetarians like us however, we just want to give you a heads-up so you and your pack won't go berserk at the scent of our kind."

"Human? Why are they bringing a human along? As a snack?" I sneered slightly, my hands clenching up into fists. I wasn't going to let an innocent human become a snack for leeches.

"No, they're dropping her off I guess…from what I heard they wanted to turn her into one of them." Edward replied, "She refused however. So don't worry your tail off…"

"Fine then. Is that all?" I snapped rather quickly.

"Mm, yes. Are you coming to Bella and my wedding?" Edward asked casually. I winced at Bella's name, the vampire looking disappointed. I thought about it briefly, I should go…for Bella.

"What about your family? Don't they think I stink?" I asked, regaining my composure.

"Yes." Edward said bluntly. "But they'll tolerate you for Bella."

"Fine. I'll come." I said, "For Bella." I smiled weakly at Bella's fiancé, who returned my smile but in more dazzling proportions.

"August thirteenth," the bronze-haired vampire reminded me.

"Till then," I nodded, getting back on my motorcycle, making it roar to life again.

"Till then," Edward said, getting into his car. I drove off first, back home in La Push. I listened to my engine rumble as I thought to myself. I wasn't looking forward wedding honestly, but the thought of newcomers coming…especially the human being dropped off here. It made my curiosity swirl.


	2. Wedding

2. WEDDING

I couldn't believe the leech sometimes.

I rode home after my little conversation with Edward Cullen, my thoughts still echoing through my head. I told the other pack members about the soon-to-be newcomers, my brother nodding in understanding. Now, the wedding.

I sat outside my father's closet, looking for his old tuxedo which I hope would fit me, my eyes traveled to the calendar that sat on his bed stand.

Oh crap.

It was a mere five days till Bella's and Edward's wedding. The leech should have said something. Only five days to buy a wedding gift. Damn leech.

I finally found my father's tuxedo, but sadly enough it was too small to fit over my large physique. This day started out great, only to turn sour. I growled, trying to keep my anger under control. Damn it all.

I shoved my dad's tux back inside his closet before leaving his room. How was I going to find a tuxedo and a wedding gift in five days? I passed the hallway mirror, but stopped just after a few steps. I backtracked and carefully looked at my features.

Well crap. I look like a mess. Why didn't anyone tell me this before?! Edward was probably making fun of my disarrayed look inside his head. That damn leech. I groaned inwardly before shuffling into the tiny bathroom, turning the shower on. Again I looked into the bathroom mirror, analyzing myself.

My hair was much shaggier then two weeks ago. Heavy shadows circled the bottom of my eyes. I just looked like I was beat over. Badly.

I stripped myself of my clothing and stepped into the shower. The warm water sprayed over my body, washing off weeks of running, weeks of heart-ache. I sighed happily, running my hand through my hair before grabbing the shampoo and lathering my hair up.

Then that smell overwhelmed me back in the forests of Canada. Cascading waves of vanilla, overpowering the smell of my shampoo. I stopped scrubbing my scalp, trying to find the source of the smell. It seemed it was all around me, consuming me. I soon picked up the sickly sweet smell of vampires, just barely. Two vampires. And the same vanilla-scented human that drove my senses crazy just a few weeks ago.

I stiffened, unsure whether to dart out of my tiny bathroom to face the newcomers. However, I doubt I wanted my first impression from the bloodsuckers be me standing there stark naked covered in suds. I highly doubt that anyone would want that.

I quickly rinsed off and partly dried myself before hopping out of the bathroom, pulling on my sweatpants. I still smelled the bloodsuckers and the human, now mixed with the scents of my pack members. Despite all of this, the wave of vanilla overpowered my pack members and vampires.

I hobbled out into my backyard, my hair sticking to my face wetly as I felt the gaze of everyone on my entrance. I looked over to where the sickly scent and vanilla wafted from, my dark eyes analyzing the newcomers.

The two vampires were dazzling, like all vampires. Pale white skin sitting contrastingly against their dark ink hair. One stared at me with narrowed eyes, a vibrant red and full of disgust. And the other stared me nervously.

The third one, the one with a sweet scent that overpowered the rest of them, was a very androgynous boy. Well I thought it was a boy, he was so skinny it was hard to see if he had breasts or not. He sat away from the two vampires with his back turned to us. He was almost as pale as they were, freckles dotting his tiny lithe body. His short wispy blonde hair stuck up in all directions, so light that it seemed to blend in with his skin. He sat there on the dirt ground cross-legged ignoring the rest of us. The overpowering smell of him was distracting me as I heard Sam and one of the vampires talk.

I saw nervous vampire turn to the human boy, his hair cut shorter then the other and an eye patch decorated his right eye.

"Emile, are you sure about your decision? You would have made Yasu very happy," he asked in a charming voice.

"No." I heard the young boy say in a defiant voice. "I'm staying here."

"You can't change her mind Cam," the other vampire said, his long black hair swaying in the wind. So this Emile is a girl, I blushed slightly from embarrassed. I felt oddly retarded for not being able to decipher someone from male or female.

The bloodsucker named Cam sighed before turning to Sam, "Now Cullen told me that we are not allowed to feed here. Is that right?" Sam nodded, standing proudly.

"If you do, we have every right to kill you. As well you are not allowed to step back on our land after you leave," Sam said, crossing his arms. The long haired vampire laughed loudly at the comment, the whole pack narrowing their eyes at him. I glared at him, anger boiling inside of me. Cocky bloodsucker.

"Is there something funny about that?" I asked coolly, the vampire stopping to glare back with his crimson eyes.

He opened up his mouth to speak but the one named Cam quickly interjected with fear flashing across his face, "It's nothing. Zalera is just odd. Right brother?" Zalera briefly glared at his brother but kept silent.

"Anyways, I hope Emile enjoys it here. She said that something was drawing her here," Cam said shakily. He was oddly cowardly for a vampire.

"I can take care of myself Cam," Emile said, the girl standing up elegantly and making her way to us. "I am legal after all. Nineteen years." However, her face seemed to say otherwise. She looked too young to be nineteen. The oldest I have to say for her was thirteen. She had a round face with a button nose. She smiled sweetly at all of us, her almond shaped eyes twinkling at us. Her eyes were an usually soft blue. Like her body, her face was freckled cutely.

"I know…" Cam started, looking fatherly toward the tiny girl as she stopped before us. She was the shortest out of all of us, especially to me she seemed like a tiny porcelain doll. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts, blowing a strand of her wispy blonde hair out of her face. She looked at me and smiled a brighter freckled grin.

However, Zalera made sound of distaste. The long haired vampire tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well then," Cam quickly said, "We'll be leaving now. It was nice meeting you and your pack Sam." Sam nodded. The vampires turned and began to walk toward Forks.

"Bye…" Emile said, waving good-bye to all of us. Most of us returned the wave before the vampire called Zalera made another disgusted sound. Emile turned around and ran after her companions, the sound of Cam's voice trailing toward us.

"Emile-honey, we've got to buy you a new dress. Maybe some new clothes as well. So you can look beautiful for the Cullen's wedding," I heard Emile made a gagging noise.

"No way Cam. There's no way you'll shove me in a frilly dress…" her voice faded away as they moved farther away. I turned back to my pack, they were going to the Cullen's wedding. Edward never mentioned that.

"Pleasant bunch of people," Emily muttered, "I honestly never met a vampire like Cam before…" Sam snorted at her comment, pulling her closer to him.

"He's even more of a weirdo then the rest of them." Sam murmured as I sat down on one of the lawn chairs that decorated my backyard. The metal frame squeaking under my weight. I thought over the wedding, remembering that I still needed a tuxedo and a wedding gift. I sighed, watching some of the pack members disperse and went off to do something else.

"Is there something bothering you Jacob?" Sam asked, sitting down on a nearby chair with Emily beside him.

"I need a tuxedo…" I murmured as Emile's freckled grin appeared in my mind, making my cheeks heat up.

"Ah yes, would you like to borrow mine?" Sam asked, "I'm pretty sure it's the only tuxedo you'll ever be able to fit into."

I looked up at him through my still damp hair. "Can I?" Sam nodded, smiling slightly as he held Emily's hand in his.

"Thanks," I said before closing my eyes, feeling very tired.

"I'll drop it off later…" Sam said, the sounds of him and Emile standing up and walking away. I nodded slowly before dozing off completely.

* * *

August thirteen arrived just soon after the appearances of the two vampires and Emile. Today was Bella and Edward's wedding and I was feeling absolutely anxious. Like Sam said, he lent me his tuxedo, but I couldn't come up with a gift. I didn't know what to give them.

I paced back and forth in what little room my living room gave me. I looked over at the clock that sat atop of my TV. Only 20 more minutes. I adjusted the bowtie of my borrowed tuxedo.

"I'm going Dad." I said, my father mumbling from the kitchen. I left my house and got into my Volkswagen Rabbit and driving down the road. I pulled out the wedding invitation from out of my coat, tracing my fingers of the address. I took a deep breath as I passed the border between Forks and La Push.

It took me a while to find the turn to the Cullen house where they were holding the wedding, but when I arrived the whole house was decked out magnificently. I have to give it to the vampires. This place looked great. I briefly remembered the last time I came, the night of Bella's graduation party. My chest tingled slightly at the thought of Bella.

I climbed out of my car and toward the front door, taking a deep breath. Noticing a lacy sign on the front door telling me to go around to the backyard, I walked around the house like it said.

I sat down on the nearest chair I found, looking around the yard at the other occupants. Emile was obviously there somewhere, her scent of strong vanilla already overpowering all other scents. I soon saw her and the two vampires talking with a rather ecstatic looking woman, her cheeks a bright red. I was surprised if they didn't attacked her and sucked her dry right this moment.

Emile sat in her chair, looking rather disgruntled in her crème colored dress. Her soft blue eyes caught me in her gaze, a tiny smile appearing on her face. She waved, getting one in return, and stood to join me. However, Zalera stopped her.

"The ceremony's about to start Emile. Don't go over to the mutt. I don't want him stinking you up." I heard him sneer as the ecstatic woman scuttled back to her seat. I clenched my hands into fists, trying to calm myself. Emile threw me a sad look before sitting back down in her seat.

People rustled around me and took their seat as the ceremony was about to began. My eyes still focused on Emile. She looked down to her hands which fidgeted in her lap, like she wanted to stand and jump about. My eyes then darted up front where Edward and the priest stood.

_I'm glad to be here_, I thought, seeing a smile appear on Edward's face as he read my mind. He nodded in my direction as the music began.

_But I couldn't get you guys a present_, I murmured in my mind. The bronze haired bride shrugging as if it didn't matter.

All heads turned back, all eyes on the bride and her father. Bella, she looked so beautiful and embarrassed at the same time as Charlie led her down the aisle. Somehow I thought my heart would flutter greatly at the sight of her in the high-collared wedding dress, looking like a bride from the olden days. However, it didn't as the smell of vanilla filled my mind once again. Bella caught my gaze and smiled softly before continuing to walk up to her soon-to-be husband. I smiled back, looking toward them as the priest began.

* * *

The reception began, Bella's mother and the Cullen's crowding around the new couple. I sighed, still sitting in my seat and waiting for them to disperse so I could talk with Edward and Bella personally. I toyed with my bowtie before I smelled Emile's now familiar vanilla scent become stronger as she approached me.

"Hey you're that one guy from before," she said, taking a seat from me. I looked down at her, amazed how tiny she really is up close to me.

"Yeah…Emile right? I'm Jacob Black." I introduced myself, holding out my hand. She took it and shook it happily, her pale hand standing out greatly against my russet skin.

"I'm Emile Beaumont," she replied, her freckled smile appearing on her round face.

"So how do you like it so far here?" I asked, taking my hand back.

"I love it, but I just wish Zalera and Cam would leave me here already. They think that if I step out of the house without one of them I'll get mauled by your pack," she sighed, lowering her voice slightly so no one else would hear.

"Oh…" I furrowed my brows together, throwing a glare at Zalera. "How does the Cullen's know them?"

"Oh, I don't know. Cam is apparently a good friend of Edward's from what I heard. I don't know much about them…" the androgynous girl shrugged, I noticed that her voice was lightly accented, French probably from the sound of her name.

"How long have you've been traveling with them?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Only a few weeks actually. They're actually really nice. They don't feed on humans directly, they buy these expensive blood tablets," she explained, her hands playing with the hem of her dress.

I grunted slightly, "Whatever." An awkward silence fell before us.

However, soon Emile changed the subject. We were chatting mostly throughout the reception. She was indeed part French, the other half being from a country in Asia that I forgot. She mostly talked about her younger life in France, the wispy blonde not wanting to talk about her teen years. I soon believed she was really nineteen when she showed me her driver's license before tossing it back into her purse.

In return, I told her about my life. And soon it was the end of the reception, the guests returning home, the moon gleaming over head. Emile was dragged away with Cam and Zalera, both throwing me ugly looks.

I cursed slightly, never getting a chance to talk to Bella and Edward. I stood up, striding over to the newlyweds.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't --" I began but Bella smiled and cut me off.

"It's fine, you seemed preoccupied with your new friend." Bella said, her cheeks flushed slightly. Must have been the after-marriage excitement. "We can talk later, right? But now you should go home and get some sleep." Edward nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around her waist. I smiled slightly, they really did look good together. Edward's lips curled up into a sincere smile at my thought.

"Alright then…" I began, "Call me okay?" I turned around and began walking to my car.

"Okay!" Bella said cheerfully as I walked away. This wedding turned out to be okay for me. My thoughts soon returned to the sweet scent of vanilla of Emile, somehow I saw her in Bella's vintage dress, walking down the aisle as well. I must be more tired then I though.


	3. Imprintment

**Author's Note**: Oh my. Two chapters in one day. I'm really enjoying this story. Like a lot. Even though I only have one reviewer. Review more please?

**Warnings and Disclaimers**: In first chapter.

3. IMPRINTMENT

They say you learn something new everyday.

It was early in the morning a few days after the wedding when I saw Emile again. However, the moment was kind of awkward this time. A lot more awkward for me then her.

I was walking home from the store with a carton of milk when I saw her. She sat on a bench just outside the store, well I didn't know if one would call it sitting. I don't know how to describe it per se, but she laid on her stomach and had her lower body bent forward over her back with her knees level with her freckled face. Let's just say it looked painful to do if you weren't flexible. Her eyes were closed peacefully as an old 1960's song blared in her headphones, her fingers tapping her calf in time with the beat.

"Emile?" I started, reaching out to tap her on her knee softly.

"My boy lolly --" her soft blue eyes fluttered opened, my heart beginning to thunder heavily against my chest as her vanilla scent became stronger all of the sudden. "Jacob!" She smiled a freckled grin as she pushed herself up and balanced on her arms carefully while she uncurled from her painful looking position. My body ached from just staring.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she pulled her headphones off, Emile running a hand through her light blonde hair. She sat normally on the bench as I took a seat next to her.

"Um…Looking for a place," she said, popping her lips slightly.

"You haven't found a place yet?" I furrowed my brows together. She shook her head as she stretched slightly.

"Well, Cam and Zalera offered to buy a house for me in Forks. But I wanted to live in La Push…" she laughed as she lifted her right leg straight up so her nose grazed her knee before putting it back down. I fidgeted in my seat at the sight, my joints screaming slightly.

"How do you do that?" I murmured, slightly overjoyed to know that she wanted to live in La Push.

"Do what?" she asked as she did the same with the other leg. She seemed oddly comfortable with doing this in public.

"That…the whole bending crap," I said, trying to mimic her with my leg but the back of my knee strained painfully to keep straight like her.

"Oh, contortion?" Emile inquired, "I've been doing it ever since I was a little kid! I think I told you that already." She stood up, sending a wave of vanilla toward me. She did a handstand, my eyes widening slightly at how her thin arms kept her whole body straight up in the air. Her legs fell backwards, her back creating an arch with her hands firmly planted on the ground. A mother and a child passing by gasped softly at her flexibility.

"Unbelievable," I said as she stood back up and pulled her white tank top back down her stomach.

"I bet you can do it too Jake," she chimed, grinning boyishly. "With practice!" I shook my head, standing up. I towered over her and ruffled her wispy blonde hair, the androgynous girl letting out a disgruntled sound.

"So where are you staying?" I asked her, Emile looking up at me with her soft blue eyes. I gulped.

"Nowhere right now," she replied, ducking under my hand and grabbing a nearby backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Would you like to stay at…my house?" I asked, looking down on her small frame.

"I don't want to be a burden Jake…" she mumbled, looking down at her sandaled feet. Her toes wiggling slightly.

"It's fine, we can ask my dad if you can stay right now." I blurted out unexpectedly, and next I knew I threw Emile over my shoulder. The blonde yowling like a disturbed cat as she hung limply over my shoulder. She was incredibly light weight.

"Fine…" she said in a grumpy tone. She sighed as I began walking home with her over my shoulder and the milk carton in my free hand.

"You're very warm, are you running a fever?" she asked after a minute of silence. "Or is it a werewolf thing?"

"A werewolf thing," I replied, feeling light-headed from the sweet vanilla smell waft from her.

"Ah…" I felt her shuffle about. "Are we there yet?"

"No." was my reply.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?" she cried out warily.

"Yes." I smirked.

"Liar." she accused, the tiny girl wiggling slightly over my shoulder.

"I'm not lying," I said, seeing my house come into view. I walked around to my backyard and unsurprisingly my pack brothers sat there chatting happily. It was becoming routine for the guys to hang out here in the mornings.

"We have a guest," I announced as Emile tried to wiggle out of my grip.

"And she doesn't have the blood suckers around!" Embry laughed as I placed the freckled girl down.

"Their names are Cam and Zalera," Emile corrected him as she pulled down her tank top which was when I noticed that Emile's chest was completely flat, no signs of having breasts. I stares bewilderedly before taking a seat in the lawn chair next to my dad.

"I got the milk." I murmured, handing my father the carton of milk. He nodded before rolling back into the house to put it away.

"Where are they anyways?" Sam asked, holding Emily's hand as Emile sat down on the bare ground, crossing her legs. She stuck out like a sore thumb with her pale freckled skin compared to the pack's darker skin.

"They went back to visit family in California," she said, yawning.

"Family? They still have family?" I asked, looking at her. "I thought once they became vampires they had to abandon everything."

"Apparently not with them," Emile said, shrugging.

"So you're staying here in La Push?" Jared asked, Emile nodding.

"Jake here offered me his place to live, but I really don't think his father would let me," she said.

"He would," I retorted, Emile keeping her gaze on me.

"Anyways, how old are you Emile?" Sam asked her.

"Nineteen." she replied, still looking at me softly with her blue eyes.

"You look twelve to me…" Embry murmured, Emile huffing up slightly.

"Are you calling me a midget?" she cried out defensively, standing up. Even then she was still tiny compared to Embry, heck the whole pack.

"Maybe he is. No need to get snappy about it squirt." Quil retorted. "How tall are you anyways? Three feet?" I sighed heavily, putting my face in my palm, however next thing I knew Emile leaped onto Quil at the snide comment, the tiny girl hissing like a wet cat.

"I'm not tiny!" she cried, beating her fists against Quil's chest, the youngest member of the pack laughing loudly, clearly unaffected by the pounding.

I stood up, grabbing Emile and picking her off Quil. She squirmed against my arm, her lithe legs flailing about.

"Apologize! Make him apologize Jake," she let out a pathetic wail, still flailing against me. I threw a glance at Quil, the other sighing and murmuring an apology.

Immediately she settled in my hold, but still looked like a sour cat in my arms. I sat back down on my lawn chair, the pale girl still in my arms. However she didn't care as she leaned her head back against my chest, the vanilla scent overwhelming me again. I leaned my chin atop of her, enjoying the smell as I closed my eyes. Minutes passed as I blocked the surrounding noise out.

"Jake?" I heard her murmur.

"Yes?" I inhaled her scent deeply.

"You're making me sweat." She squirmed against my chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I released her, the freckled girl crawling out of my lap.

"Can I use your bathroom?" She asked, clenching her backpack to her chest. I looked at her, her cheeks slightly pink. I nodded, giving her the directions to my bathroom. She scuttled quickly into my house as my father rolled back out. I turned back, missing how nice is was when she was sitting in my lap, how the smell of vanilla relaxed me greatly.

I turned back to my pack, who stared at me like I had something on my face.

"What?" I furrowed my brows at them.

" 'What' yourself, you were all over her," Quil said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I snapped, heat filling my russet cheeks.

"Admit it," Jared began, "You're imprinted on her. I see the looks you two give each other."

I gulped slightly, my heart beginning to thunder against my chest loudly. Her scent still swirling around me in euphoria. I didn't know what to think, was I imprinted on her? I stayed silent, looking down at my knees.

* * *

Later that night, Billy agreed to have Emile stay with us, the blonde sitting on my large bed with her headphones turned up high with 1960's music. I tried hard not to look at her, remembering Jared's words clearly in my head. I watched her contort into a so-called more comfortable position from the opposite side of my bed. I watched her close her eyes and her breathing slowed.

I choked slightly, was she actually going to sleep like that? I moved closer to her, nudging her awake.

"Hmm?" her soft blue eyes fluttered open, looking over to me.

"Are you actually going to sleep like that?" I choked out slightly, Jared's words repeating over and over in my head.

"Oh! I'm not supposed to," she uncurled from her position. "I sometimes forget that I'm in this position and I just drift off. It's not good though, because if I stay long enough in a single pose, I could get stuck like that for hours after I wake up." She laughed and snorted cutely after, sending me into a laughing fit.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, furrowing her brows together.

"Your laugh, you have a cute laugh." I said, calming down, "I honestly never knew anyone who snorts when they laugh."

Her cheeks tinted pink at my comment, hiding her face into my pillow. She turned her back to me, clearly embarrassed. I looked over to the clock, seeing how late it was. I stood up, grabbing a pillow and blanket.

"I'm going to sleep." I said to her, making my way out the door.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked, looking over at me.

"On the couch," I replied, watching her get settled on half of my bed, Emile pulling my quilt over her tiny body.

"Oh…okay." she said softly. "Good night Jacob…and thank you."

"No problem," I said, my chest fluttering slightly as I closed the door. "Good night."


	4. Umbrella

**Author's note**: Oh wah. I was deprived from the computer today. And I was just itching to type a new chapter. This is like, the turning point of the chapter. Enjoy my loves. Review too.

**Warnings and Disclaimers**: In chapter uno!

4. UMBRELLA

I feel complete, now and forever. Basic as that.

I woke up on the couch, feeling stiff from lack of space. I groaned slightly, rolling off the bed with a loud thud which really jolted me awake. I looked up at the time, the clock on the television reading seven 'o' clock in the morning. I gathered up my blanket and pillow, wandering back into my room to put them away.

I creaked the door open, the bed already neatly done with no signs of Emile. I placed my stuff rather messily on the bed before walking into the kitchen for something to eat.

There I smiled inwardly at the sight before me. Emile sat at the dining table, her legs cross-legged on the seat as she flipped through the Wanted portion of the newspaper. She looked a kindergartener sitting there circling potential jobs with a red pen.

"Morning," I said, inhaling the pleasantly strong scent of vanilla. It made her jump up slightly in surprise but she smiled her usual freckled grin.

"Hey," she said, running a hand through her wispy hair. I moved around her to the fridge, grabbing the new carton of milk.

"Looking for a job?" I asked, taking a seat across from her as my fingers opened the carton.

She nodded, her soft blue eyes staring at me curiously as I began to guzzle down the milk. She arched a pale eyebrow at me when I finished with the whole thing, belching quietly.

"Why do you need one?" I asked, tossing the now empty carton into the trash bin.

"To pay the rent here," she replied, circling another one.

"You don't need to," I blurted out, "My dad doesn't mind."

"Yes I do," she hissed slightly, turning the newspaper page quickly in annoyance. However she then flinched slightly, getting a paper cut. Blood dripped slowly down the cut as her almond shaped eyes widened in horror. It looked like a normal cut to me, but I saw her panic at the sight of her own blood. She soon fell over in her chair. Her tiny body crashed into the linoleum floor of my kitchen unconscious.

"Emile!" I roared, not caring if it woke my father, jumping to her side and picking her up. She was clammy to the touch, staying limp in my arms. She looked tinier then ever, even more fragile. Her paper cut however, wasn't bleeding anymore, so it didn't suggest that she was one of those people whose blood can't clot easily.

She was terrified of her own blood.

I cradled her slightly as I moved her back into my room, her breathing still sounding irregular. My father rolled out of his room, looking bewildered.

"What happened?" he asked, still in his pajamas.

"She fainted," I said shakily, "After she got a paper cut."

"Hope she's okay then…" my father mumbled, rolling back into his room. I pushed opened the door to my room. I laid her lithe body down, her breathing beginning to sound constricted. I furrowed my brows in worry as I leaned my ear over her chest. Through the fabric of her white tank top, I felt the bump of another fabric.

I gulped, lifting up the top to see a beige cloth wrapped around her flat chest, the words 'Ace Wrap' printed along it in red. There were metal clips binding it together, for a while I stared at it but the sound of Emile inhaling rather loudly made me push open the clips. The cloth pulled back slightly, apparently it was stretched snuggly across her chest. Emile's breathing soon calmed down as I pressed a hand over her tiny forehead, the warmth returning to her body.

I removed the beige cloth from her chest, pulling her tank top down her chest before I caught the sight of anything unmentionable. I sat there, the beige cloth still hanging in my hands. The cut on her finger was lightly caked with blood, the white cut of her skin standing out against it. I went into the bathroom, grabbing a slightly damp towel to clean her finger up.

I dabbed her finger with the towel, her hand pale and tiny compared to my larger russet hand. I held her hand in mine, enjoying the feeling. I heard her take a deep breath and stir, her eyes fluttering up to look at me. My breath hitched in my throat.

"W-where am I, Jake?" she squeaked out, her hand curling in mine.

"You're in my room," I murmured softly, "You fainted…"

"Oh…" she sat up, leaning against the headboard of my bed. I saw her furrow her brows slightly as she raised her hands to her chest, feeling around. "Hey…"

"I had to take this off…" I said, lifting her cloth. "It was constricting your breathing." She reached out to grab it from me, but I kept it away from her.

"Why do you wear it? It's not good." I asked, scolding her slightly. She scowled like a sour cat, her bottom lip jutting out before she mumbled something that my acute hearing couldn't pick up.

"What?" I arched an eyebrow at her.

"My breasts get in the way of my contortion," she said a bit louder, her freckled cheeks tinting red. I roared out in laughter, only to receive a pillow to my face.

"They do!" she whined, "They hurt whenever I lay on my stomach so the ace wrap helps create a barrier!" She jumped on me, pounding her tiny fists against my bare chest as I kept her ace wrap away from her.

I continued laughing as the two of us fell off my bed, I tossed the ace wrap into the corner as I wrapped my arms around her pale freckled body. She laid on top of me, calming slightly as she laid her head on my chest. I inhaled deeply, feeling her vanilla scent become stronger.

I looked down at her, Emile's eyes closing slightly.

"I'm really afraid of blood," she said softly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Jacob."

"It's fine," I said, pulling her closer, her skin feeling slightly cooler against mine. "It just scared me." I felt her nod against my chest, her breathing slowing as she lulled off into sleep. I felt my own eyes droop, her vanilla scent calming my whole entire being. I yawned, closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up in the afternoon with the sound of rain against the roof of my house. I immediately stood, looking for Emile. Her scent was faint in the house. I walked outside, the rain splattering against my skin and dampening my shaggy hair. Her scent was stronger out here, yet dulled by the rain. 

Then I saw her figure in the distance, moving about happily in dance. I moved closer, seeing her dance in the rain. Her bare feet was covered in mud as she twirled. Her wispy hair stuck damply to her face as she turned to face me, her soft blue eyes looking sharper and brighter in the dullness of the rain.

"Jacob," her voice murmured softly, my heart beginning to thunder loudly against my chest.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. I walked over to her, putting a hand on her head. "You'll catch a cold if you're not careful."

"What about you huh?" she puffed out her cheeks, poking my chest childishly. "Your werewolf abilities can't protect you from _everything_."

"It does from the rain," I smirked, crouching down to eye-level with her. I ruffled her wet hair, the freckled girl jutting out her bottom lip in distaste.

"You sound like you're older then me or something," she mumbled, glaring at me slightly. I laughed, putting our foreheads together affectionately, her smell beginning to make my mind drunk.

"Oh my," her cheeks tinted red as her lips popped open slightly, her warm breath ghosted momentarily over mine before I crashed my mouth onto hers into a kiss. It was exhilarating, her lips tasting like vanilla just like her scent. She opened her mouth in a gasp, inviting my tongue in to taste more of her.

It ended too soon in my opinion, Emile breaking apart to catch her breath. Her cheeks were brighter as her chest heaved up and down. She hung limply against my chest, her thin arms holding tightly on shoulders. The summer rain was still pouring, yet I think we didn't noticed at the time.

"Unbelievable," I sighed, digging my nose into the crook of her neck and inhaling her sweet scent.

"What brought you to this?" She murmured as I hooked my arms under her knees and carrying her up.

"Everything," I replied, the kiss with Bella was nothing compared to this. I smiled against her neck, cradling her.

"Huh. What a corny answer Jacob Black," she said, holding on to me as I carried her back into my house.

"Maybe I should have brought an umbrella," I said, the rain bouncing off my head.

"I hate umbrellas. They get in the way too much," she murmured.

"You look like a wet cat," I said, changing the subject. She made a sound like a sour cat, bringing her brows together in annoyance.

"Well you look like a wet dog," Emile retorted, wiggling her mud-caked toes. I rolled my eyes, pushing the door to the bathroom open. I plopped her down, the freckled girl trying to push me out.

"Okay shower time, leave me alone." she said quickly, pushing with all her force but was unsuccessful with moving me.

"Okay okay," I said before bending down to steal another kiss. She smiled and returned the kiss before closing the door on me.

Listening to the lock click and the shower turned on; I leaned against the bathroom door quietly, trying to embed what just happened in the last few minutes in my head permanently. My dad looked away from his game at me, throwing me a soft smile.

I smiled back, making my way back outside. The rain finally subsided when I got out, my bare feet squishing against the wet mud. I grinned wildly.

"YES!" I cried out happily. I phased into my wolf form from all my excitement, leaving my sweat pants to tear away after me as I ran into forest.

_You sound happy_, Sam murmured.

I raced through the forest happily, my paws getting splattered with mud. However I stopped, sniffing a familiar scent. Bella? No, it was too sickly sweet to be Bella. I trotted toward the smell, coming to a meadow where two figures stood over a dead deer.

I blanched, whining slightly as I watched the familiar face of Bella Swan, paler then ever; her eyes crimson red. Edward stood next to her, watching me carefully.

"Jacob…" I heard her say, horror-stricken. She took a step backwards before taking off completely, her husband following after. Bella Swan, my best friend, was now a vampire.

* * *

Emile saw my troubled look later that night, her hand stroking the back of my hand in comfort. I saw on the living room floor, looking blankly at the TV still remembering Bella's crimson eyes widen in horror. I knew she was probably sick of herself because of me. 

I buried my face in my hands as Emile sighed softly, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist.

"She's probably hating herself right now because of me," I scowled, delving myself in self-pity. "I'm a retard."

"Jacob Black, this is not something I hear from you," Emile hissed slightly, pulling away. "Sure you can be a retard, but you should know she's not the first vampire to think she's an absolute monster."

"What other vampire thinks that they're a monster?" I retorted back, glaring at her. Bloodsuckers were all the same right?

"My father," she said firmly, glaring back. I softened my glare, my mouth popping open in surprise.

"Your…dad?" I drawled out slowly. Emile never told me this at the wedding.

"Yes," she looked at the TV screen, pulling her knees up to her chest. "He was turned into one when I was ten. He couldn't bear it, he was so afraid that he'll kill his own family. He almost did, when my mother cut her finger while she was cooking. He then decided that he shouldn't be on Earth. So he went to Italy where he committed suicide…somehow."

She looked at the ground, her tiny fingers playing with a tuft of carpet. I frowned, pulling her close to me. I kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I mumbled, she shrugged.

"I'm not that affected by it anymore…its fine," she said, nuzzling into my chest. I furrowed my brows together. It was obvious she was lying.


	5. Mother

**Warnings and Disclaimers**: See Chapter one.

5. MOTHER

I couldn't remember my mother's face.

_Jacob… _it was my mother's voice, I still remembered her voice. I heard the tumble of waves in the background as I made baby steps toward the hazy figure of my mother. My hand reached out as I tried to focus on her face.

She called out my name once more, moving farther and farther away. Away from my grasp.

"Mother," I choked out, my eyes snapping awake and pulling me out my dream. The dream was unexpected, in fact I don't think I ever got the dream once in my life.

I covered my eyes with my hand, sighing as I rolled off the couch. Emile still had my room to herself, I personally thinking it's better for her to have her privacy.

"Mom…please," I heard Emile's hushed voice drift from the kitchen. I threw a glance to the clock which read six in the morning.

"Mother!" she said a bit louder this time before speaking rapidly in French, my ears catching my name here and there. I leaned against the couch, wracking my brain to understand what she was saying.

Finally, she gave a distressed sigh and slammed the phone back down. I saw her stalk out like her usual sour cat attitude, her blue eyes focusing on my large form on the living room floor.

"Did I wake you?" she asked, her mood softening as she sat down next to me. I shook my head, watching her contort effortlessly into a painful looking pose.

"Argument with your mom?" I asked, my dream rebounding off in my head.

She sighed, nodding as her whole body relaxed in the pose, "She isn't so chipper on the thought of me dating a werewolf. So she might be flying all the way to La Push from France."

"Ouch," I murmured, massaging the knee that hung over her freckled shoulder. The thought of Emile's mother coming to La Push was rather frightening, meeting the mother-in-law practically.

Emile closed her almond-shaped eyes, her light colored brows furrowing together in thought. "What was your mother like Jake?"

I cringed, "I never knew my mother that well…she left me and my father when I was young."

"Oh," her mouth popped open, she didn't say anything else after that. I watched her uncurl from her contortion pose, the pale freckled girl crawling into my lap. She pressed her forehead against my chest, humming softly.

"Why me?" she finally asked, looking up at me.

"You're special," I replied with a emphasis on 'special', happy that she changed the subject. She snorted, pressing her forehead against my chest.

"Liar," she joked, sighing against my warmth.

"If you say your contortionist abilities are normal I'll chuck you like a cat," I said, putting my chin on the top of her head. She made a rather distressed yowling sound.

"You wouldn't dare," she murmured, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"True," I yawned. Then a low knock resounded at the door; I threw a glance to the clock again, six fifteen.

"Who in the world knocks at six in the morning," I murmured, Emile crawling out of my lap. I stood up and opened the door.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, I stared down at an unfamiliar face who stared back indifferently. He had a handsome face, to my displeasure (Pretty boys were never my favorites.), his hair was a dull green that gave the impression he had dyed it many times. He stood there in a sweater and jeans, trying to look over my body.

"Where is Ms. Beaumont?" he asked in a strong French accent; immediately Emile let out a soft string of profanities, somehow worried of waking my father. The androgynous girl squeezed her way between my large form, looking dour.

"Hyde, this better be important," she hissed at him. He threw a glance at me, arching a dark eyebrow.

"What about the giant over there?" he asked.

"He stays," a scowl. "How did you find me?"

"Your mother told me twenty minutes ago, and I was just in town," he murmured, taking Emile's hand and kissing the knuckles softly. "I'm sorry for coming so early…" I growled deep in my throat, glaring at this Hyde kid.

"Cut that out," Emile said, wrenching her hand out of his. Even to a normal sized person, she was still tiny. " 'Just in town.' Lies. Why are you here?"

"I would tell you, if the big burly guy leaves," he said flatly, staring at me.

"That big burly guy is my _boyfriend_ for your information Hyde," my cheeks flushed at the word boyfriend. The word seemed awkward, even now.

A frown, "He'll split you in half." I couldn't see Emile's face, but I assumed it was turning red from embarrassment and anger.

She laid a hand against Hyde's chest, trying to push him out. "Get out, get out!"

"The circus hasn't been the same without you." She stopped, frozen in her steps.

"The circus isn't where I'm destined to be," she said lowly.

"And you think it's with…" Hyde looked over to me, "This guy? Who you known for mere weeks?"

"You don't know anything about me," Emile hissed, taking a step back.

"You can't run forever Emile Beaumont." Hyde said, "You belong at the circus with us. Not with a brute."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she shrieked, nearby birds rustling from the disturbance.

He murmured something in French before leaving, Emile's lithe body shaking in anger.

"I hate blood," she said, forcing her eyes shut as she walked back inside. "I'm never going back, knowing that I could become one of them."

"Explain," I requested, sitting her down next to me on the couch.

She took a deep breath, "Don't laugh, but I'm a runaway from a fancy French circus." I stayed silent, looking intently at her. Well, it explains a lot of things actually.

"I ran to there after I ran away from France after my father's death." she said quickly, "After there, I ran away from the circus because my ringmaster was a vampire and was enthralled by the scent of my blood. There I met Cam and Zalera, who seemed like guardian angels at the time." I snorted, her life was full of bloodsuckers, kind of like Bella. My heart wrenched slightly after thinking of Bella.

"Now Hyde wants me back, he thinks his world was thrown into chaos after I left," she sighed, leaning against me.

"Selfish brat," I said, petting her wispy hair softly.

"That's an understatement," she said in a flat tone. "My mother absolutely adores him, so it's obvious why she sent Hyde down here." A silence fell before us, my senses calming from her vanilla scent.

"So…a French circus eh?" I said in a mock-French accent, I pretended to twirl an invisible mustache as I tried to lighten her dour mood.

She rolled her eyes before laughing slightly. "You're unbelievable. I hated my role at the circus, the thing played out like a Fairy Tale."

"What role were you?" I asked, pulling her closer to me.

She mumbled something, a dour look on her face.

"Louder Mademoiselle Beaumont," I said in my horrible accent, still twirling my moustache."

"I was the Snail Princess," she said, punching my arm only to pull it back in pain. "Ouch!"

"Sorry…" I said, the punch feeling like a nudge to me. "Snail Princess?"

"Yes, because my joints were 'limber like a snail' …" she said, pouting. "Their logic is messed up."

"Cute…" I said earning a little yowl from Emile.

"Not cute." Emile mumbled, rubbing her pink freckled cheeks. I leaned down to kiss her, the wispy-haired blonde gladly returning the kiss. I blushed, pulling back slightly as I heard my father roll into the living room.

"Going fishing with Charlie. Be good," he mumbled, ignoring what just happened between Emile and me. He rolled out the house, the sounds of his fishing equipment scraping against the doorframe.

After a few hours the phone rang while Emile and I were watching some odd show about busting myths on the discovery channel.

"I'll get it," she chimed, hopping off the couch. She ruffled my shaggy hair as she made her way into the kitchen. I watched a guy with a walrus moustache blow up crap. Fun.

"Hello? This Emile Beaumont speaking. May I know who this is?" Emile said in her usual androgynous tone. "Bella Cullen?" I blanched at the name. I quickly skid into the kitchen, shaking my head to signify I wanted nothing to do with Bella at the moment.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." Emile quickly said, "Jacob fell asleep on the couch watching the science channel." She laughed softly beginning to talk with Bella as I pecked a freckled cheek; mouthing a thank you.

A pause, "I'm currently staying with Jacob. He's been so nice and courteous to me. And well, we sort of like each other." Emile's cheeks tinted red as I walked back into the living room, plopping on the couch and using the TV as background noise as I listened to Emile.

"I don't know, we just seem to click…" she mumbled shyly. I snorted, remembering she doesn't know about Imprinting. I heard her shift, probably into a more 'comfortable' pose. "So why did you want to talk to Jake?"

Another long pause followed by a gasp. "You're moving to Europe?" I got off the couch and into the kitchen, grabbing the phone from Emile and pressing it against my ear.

"Bella," I said softly.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I heard her say shakily, her voice terribly reminiscent of my mother's voice when she said my name. Then she hung up, the dial tone beeping in my ear.


	6. Reunion

**Author's note**: The authors murmurs a great big "Oh fuck." at how much he/she/it has been typing this weekend. It's scary. I hope this fic is good enough for you guys. Review please. Critques are loved. Especially when they're about my comma problem.

**Warnings and Disclaimers**: In the first chapter.

6. REUNION

Should I go or should I stay?

I paced in my small living room, two steps forward and two steps back. My mind chanting 'Should I go or should I stay?'. Emile's soft blue eyes followed me, her body contorted in meditation. She was frowning, worried for me.

"Go then, good bye for one last time," she said, uncurling from her contortion.

"But what if she doesn't want to see me?" I gave a small wail, burying my face into my hands. She didn't want to see me, it would hurt her too much.

Emile sighed; the androgynous girl sat up and began to nudge me outside. "Let's go together. You guys need to fix whatever problems you have with each other. I'll be your moral support."

"But Emile!" I retorted, my mind still balancing out the pros and the cons.

"No buts Jacob Black. We're going to see Bella before she leaves." Emile said, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at me. It was obvious she was trying to look intimidating but was failing due to her size and child-like features.

However I gave in, walking into my garage where my motorcycle stood, waiting to be driven.

"Ever rode a motorcycle?" I asked Emile, getting on.

"Nope!" she said bluntly; with the goofiest grin, she hopped on behind me, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. "Let's hurry! We don't want to miss your best friend!" I nodded, revving up the motorcycle and driving out of my garage.

"OH. MY. GOD." I heard her shriek, pressing her body flush against mine as I zoomed toward Forks. Her blunt fingernails dug into my stomach in terror. She seemed rather eager back in the garage.

In the matter of minutes I was hopping off the motorcycle with Emile dangling on my back as if she was fused on to me. Her breath was shaky and irregular from the supposedly terrifying ride she got. I knocked the door loudly, listening to a crash resound in the house followed by voices of the Cullen family. I scrunched my nose at the sickly sweet smell that wafted to me.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

"You're still pretty clumsy."

"What's that smell?" A groan.

"Jacob?" I heard Bella's voice, terror-stricken.

"Don't go!" I demanded, "Not yet!"

The door flew open, Bella standing there. Her face was pale even for a vampire, her brown hair hung in front of her face as she stared guiltily at me. Emile peered over my shoulder at Bella, as the Cullen family looked over Bella's shoulder at us.

"I don't care if you're a bloodsucker, I don't want to lose my best friend," I said. Honestly I wanted the bloodsucker Bella to leave, but the best friend Bella to stay. As confusing as it sounded.

"I wish that was true," Bella said, lowering her blood-red eyes to the welcome mat I stood on. "Why did you bring her?" She licked her lips slightly, motioning to Emile. Emile clung tighter to my back, trying to hide herself from the newborn vampire.

"I'm…imprinted on her," I replied, "And she's my moral support." Bella's eyes twinkled slightly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"That's great," she said, her tone somewhat slower since the beginning of the conversation as if she was picking her words carefully.

"Whatever, Bella…" I began, clenching my fists.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. But it's been decided," Bella said, about to close the door. However, a newcomer stopped it, his hand tight on the wooden door.

"Emile Beaumont?" the words flowed off the vampire's lips like honey, Emile letting out a distressed gasp.

"Let's leave Jacob. I'm sorry about you and Bella," Emile said quickly, burying her face between my shoulder blades not wanting to look at the new vampire.

"Don't leave just yet," the vampire stepped out, Bella disappearing behind him. "Emile, why did you leave?" He wore a red and black suit, a top hat decorating his auburn hair. His dark eyes glimmered with desire as he tried to look at Emile. I took a step back before taking heed to Emile's words, moving quickly back to my motorcycle. I threw a glance behind me, seeing the new vampire did not move from his spot though his gaze was still upon Emile. I drove away, probably for the last time.

Emile said nothing on the way home, her body trembling. I felt her slightly cool breath against my back, irregular. I drove into the garage, silencing the motorcycle before letting off a string of profanity.

"What is up with all the bloodsuckers?!" I yelled, Emile cringing at the volume of my voice.

"Do you think I asked for this?" Emile cried, her voice becoming shrill. I softened and sighed, placing a hand on her head. She buried her face into her hands, shaking her head as she murmured.

"He's going to come after me," she chanted. "I have to leave!"

"You can't do that!" My eyes widened as I held her arms. "First Bella, now you! Don't leave Emile."

"I have to or he'll come into La Push. He doesn't care about rules." Emile said. "The ringmaster just wants me to spend the eternity with him." She cringed at her words.

"Emile…" distress filled my voice as I pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want him to hurt you or anyone in La Push," she choked out, hugging me back.

"I doubt he can take my whole pack," I retorted. "Stay, please." I pulled back, crouching down to eye-level to her.

She closed her eyes, and smiled a freckled grin. "Okay."

"We'll protect you. I'll protect you with my life," I promised her, kissing the corner of her lips.

"Big words for a big guy…" she said softly as she cupped my face with her hand. She opened her eyes to gaze at me, the pad of her thumb tracing my bottom lip.

I smiled weakly at her before picking her up and walking back into the house.

"Your composure's weakening," she pointed out, nuzzling into my neck. "I'm sorry." She was right, I felt rather drained and weak as of now. The past few weeks being a roller coaster of emotions and events.

"It's fine." I murmured. "Just don't leave me." I would have snorted at how pathetic that plea was.

She smiled, however her eyes did not share the same happy look. "I won't."

* * *

The next day, I woke up on the couch to a loud commotion. My door flew opened as two familiar vampires strode in. The sounds of my pack just outside my house. 

"Where is she you mutt?!" Zalera screamed, the long haired vampire holding tightly to a large glass ball. Cam looked down right petrified next to his brother, the eye-patched vampire looking around frantically.

"What do you mean?!" I said, jolting off of my couch, clenching my fists.

"EMILE? SHE'S GONE. WHERE IS SHE?!" Zalera said, his voice raising.

"She's gone?" My anger disappeared, substituted by fear. She left. Emile left.

"Zalera," Cam said shakily, throwing a fearful glance at Sam who decided to walk in while in his wolf form. "He doesn't know where she went either. Let's all calm down and figure this out." Zalera reluctantly nodded, clenching tightly to his glass ball.

"Emile…" I murmured, falling back on the couch with my face in my hands. "Where are you?"

In the matter of minutes; Sam, Emily and the bloodsucking brothers sat outside. The rest of my pack reluctantly going home. I paced about, trying to process what just happened in the past 24 hours. I searched my house, finding no sign or note of her leaving.

"Emile left." I said.

"Yes." Zalera said, his glass ball seated on his lap.

"And you know this how?" Zalera pointed to his glass ball.

"Weirdo," I murmured, staring at the glass ball. Zalera hissed.

"And why are you watching her?" I interrogated.

"Her mother asked us," Cam said this time terrified, his hands wrapped tightly around a glass mug my father lent him; crimson liquid swishing around it. "And well, she's are great great great great niece. She just doesn't know that."

"So where is she?" I asked, feeling more and more empty by the minute.

"That's what we asked you mutt," Zalera hissed, ignoring all the glares my pack gave him. "We thought you ran her off."

"The name is Jacob Black," I scowled, watching the bloodsucking vampire flinched at my name. I ignored it.

"If her mother finds out she left La Push and is unseen in the Third Eye…" Cam gulped his glass of blood in a nervous fit. As he said that, the sound of a phone ringing erupted from Zalera's pocket. The long haired vampire taking the cell phone out and looking at the number.

"You jinxed us Cam," Zalera said, putting the phone on speaker. He smiled charmingly. "Amalia. It's wonderful to hear from you."

"Oh Zalera," I heard a woman's voice cooed. "You always say that. Now how is my daughter?"

Cam coughed, finishing his glass of blood to my disgust. The two brothers stayed quiet as my pack stared intently at them.

"Emile…" Zalera began, "She disappeared."

An awkward silence fell before the whole group.

"SHE WHAT?" I cringed at the shrill shriek. "It was the werewolves, wasn't it? They ate my baby!" She wailed.

I coughed, taking the phone and putting it up to my face. "I doubt it."

"I guess I'm getting a new cell phone," I heard Zalera mutter under his breath.

"Who's this?" Amalia asked, confusion filling her voice.

"Jacob Black," a cat-like yowl erupted from the other end.

"Where is she?" she demanded hysterically.

"I don't know, but I think I knew why she left." I said, scowling slightly.

"Tell me!" another shrill shriek. I held the phone away from me.

"Well, another vampire came to Forks the other day," I began, "It was Emile's old ringmaster; he's a vampire; and well in order to protect me…she fled." My heart clenched in sadness.

Amalia let out a long string of profanities, it was kind of obvious where Emile got them from.

"Wait!" Zalera gasped, his fingers tracing an invisible trail on the glass ball. Amalia gasped.

"What is it Zalera?! Did Emile become a bloodsucking vampire herself?" Amalia cried.

"That's cold Amalia," Cam murmured, leaning on the table. I concentrated on the glass ball, trying to see whatever the long haired bloodsucker was seeing.

"I don't see anything," Emily spoke up, her and Sam being quiet during the whole conversation.

"Only he can see it," Cam explained, throwing a wary glance at Sam before smiling at Emily.

"She apparently was on a plane, obvious why I couldn't see her…she's getting on another one. To somewhere on Europe." Zalera murmured, concentrating on the glass ball. "The connection is kind of hazy…France is out of the way of course. I don't think she wants you involved Amalia…" He trailed off, I wasn't even paying attention to anything anymore. I tossed the cell phone onto the chair, massaging my temples. This was too out of this world. Even for me.

My mind fell on Emile again. Her freckled smile, her child-like persona. I blanched, she fled all the way to Europe? Just for me? Just for my safety? That couldn't be simply that. _There had to be more to this._


End file.
